


Cause for Celebration

by HazukiNinja



Category: Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, anatolia story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazukiNinja/pseuds/HazukiNinja
Summary: Kail helps Yuri remember what she can't bear to forget.
Relationships: Kail Mursili/Suzuki Yuuri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mid-Volume 28, after the last official chapter and before "A Day in the Life of Kikkuri"

The city sprawled before them, awash in ethereal starlight. Fires flickered in time with the music, and the wind danced alongside crowds of people, lifting skirt hems and jingling bells. It felt like one of the gods had secretly joined in on the celebration. 

Kail held Yuri close to his chest as they sat nestled in the window seat, drawing his cloak tighter to keep her warm from the crisp autumn air. He breathed in the sweet scent her perfume and smiled contently as the hum of the festivities and Yuri’s cheerful chatter surrounded him. They had spent the day performing the rituals signaling the end of the harvest and their thanks to the gods, then enjoyed several evening hours at the festival. Still, Yuri was full of her boundless energy and he was happy just to sit with her. 

“And when the acrobat landed right in front of Hadi – you could tell he expected her to jump back, or yell or do something – but he picked the wrong person! Thankfully he looked more impressed than put-out.” Yuri laughed brightly, leaning back to look at Kail. “It was fun to watch him try harder and harder to get a reaction out of her.” 

“We should make sure she attends all performances,” Kail replied with a twinkle in his eye. “I believe she pushed that man to new heights. He went from good to astonishing by the end.”

Yuri giggled and snuggled further into Kail, who kissed the top of her head in response. Conversation lapsed, as they simply enjoyed a rare moment of peace. Kail lazily dragged a finger up and down Yuri’s shoulder and arm, smiling as she tensed from the light, ticklish touches. She huffed in mock-annoyance and captured his hand with two of her own, and traced the lines of his palm. Suddenly, Yuri spoke. 

“In Japan, there’s a holiday… where people dress up as demons and everyone throws dried beans at them. It’s to drive out evil and bring good fortune for the coming year. I would love to see Hadi be the demon and watch people try to pelt her with beans. I’m sure she would probably dodge every single one.”

“Wouldn’t that mean the demon wins, and nobody has good luck?” Kail asked. 

Yuri smiled and said, “I suppose so, but if we told her, she would let a few beans hit. More likely though, she’d bully Kikkuri into taking her place as the demon.”

Kail hummed in agreement, then asked evenly, “So was this bean-throwing holiday your favorite? Or was there another?”

Yuri rarely spoke of her homeland before the birth of their son Dail, and he had only heard her reference it once or twice in the last year. Maybe it was the festive atmosphere or just the wine they had consumed earlier, but Yuri was talking about Japan without the usual traces of reluctance or guilt, and he would do nothing to discourage her. He loved this woman, and he wanted to know every part of her heart. 

Yuri was still smiling as she thought for a moment. “I enjoyed Setsubun – the bean-throwing holiday – but I think my favorite was the summer festival. My family was quite modern, and we followed a lot of western traditions. But my grandparents, they lived in the ancient capital of Japan, and they were very traditional.” 

She trailed off, looking out into the desert. Kail could tell she was lost in memories, and waited a minute before jostling her by bouncing his knee. Yuri, startled, snapped back to look at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

His mouth gently pressed into hers, warm and slow and soft. She made a quiet noise of surprise before closing her eyes and opening her mouth to the kiss. There they remained, lips moving and hands trailing over skin, before he nipped her bottom lip and pulled away.

“Tell me more about the summer festival,” Kail said before kissing her forehead and resettling her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her chest, and tucked his chin over her shoulder. “I want to know.”

Blushing lightly, Yuri pulled away slightly so she could turn her head to catch his eyes. He crinkled them lightly, then bounced her on his knees a bit.

“Okay, okay,” she replied, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled, softer than before, but still there. “Gion Matsuri was a massive festival, and there were days of celebrations leading up to it. We would… my grandmother and mother would dress me and my sisters up in traditional clothing. Brightly colored cotton robes, with broad cloth belts, and wooden sandals. There was a big parade in the morning, and at night we would go out to the stalls and eat festival foods and play games. At the end of the night, there would be fireworks–” 

“Fire-works?” Kail interrupted. “What are those?”

“They are… big, colorful explosions in the sky. Like if you had a thousand shooting stars all shooting out from the same point.” Yuri lifted her hands up towards the sky, miming the explosion. “Oh! And they would be red, or blue, or green, or… any color you wanted really.” 

Kail looked out at the sky in front of them, trying to imagine such a thing. “Fire… works. Huh.”

Yuri tried a different explanation. “In Japanese, we called them hanabi. “Hana” means flower, and “bi” means fire. Flower fire. That’s what they resembled – a flower in the sky, bursting into petals made of burning light.”

“Fireworks. Flower fire. Hanabi. I like that word – pretty and dangerous, just like you.” He gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek as she protested lightly. “They sound like quite a sight.”

“They were! We would purchase snacks with the last of our money and try to find a good spot to watch them. Once, when Eimi was little, she insisted on–” Yuri cut herself off, eyes widening. Kail felt her tense, and shifted her so he could look at her face. She mouthed silently and stared intently at nothing. 

“Yuri?...” He spoke, hesitantly. 

“…I can’t remember.” 

“What can’t you remember?”

“I can’t remember the name. The name of the snack. Eimi made Marie buy her these sweet snacks that are famous in Kyoto and she made herself sick, and we always teased her about it even as she got older, and I can’t remember what they’re called.” The words rushed out of her mouth, like the River Halys in spring. She began to shake and her eyes welled up.

Kail hugged her, frantically thinking of what he could say or do. They sat there, Yuri crying into his shoulder, while he pet her hair and back. The noise of the festival below seemed both unbearably loud for the somber moment and too far away to be an adequate distraction. 

Finally, Kail made a decision. He picked up Yuri and carried her to the bed, where he delicately sat her on the edge. He untangled her limbs from around him, and kneeled before her. Tears ran down her face, but she managed to catch her breath as she watched him questioningly. 

“…You are a Hittite now.” 

She jerked back, looking hurt. How can you not understand? Her eyes seemed to tell him.

Kail reached forward and touched her cheek, while holding her hand tightly in his. “You are a Hittite now,” he repeated firmly. “You worked so hard to be one. You learned to read and write, you learned our customs and those of our neighbors. Yuri, you are Ishtar, Tawananna, and Queen of the Hittite Empire.” He paused to take a breath. “But. You are also Japanese. You brought your customs and beliefs, and have made us better for it. 

“You became a Hittite at first just to survive, and then so you could stay by my side. I know you are proud to be a Hittite now, but you had to sacrifice a whole part of yourself to make it happen. And I’m so sorry.”

Yuri and Kail stared at each other, frozen, as the words hung between them. Then she began to sob in earnest, before throwing herself onto Kail. “Oh, Kail! I’ve never regretted staying with you, but sometimes…” She choked, and whispered, “I miss home so much it hurts. And losing my Japanese…” Yuri hiccupped. “I feel like I’m losing part of who I am. My last connection to my family.”

Kail squeezed her ferociously, then took her face in both hands. “Tell me.” He kissed her firmly on the mouth. “Tell me when you miss them. I will listen to every story, so that we can remember together.” He kissed her cheeks this time, kissing away the tears on her face. “If you don’t want to talk, I will distract you in every manner I know how.”

His white robe billowed as he scooped Yuri up off the floor and deposited her on the bed. She looked up through damp eyelashes at him, unsure. He met her eyes with intense determination. 

“I will make love to you for three days straight, until you don’t know anything but the feeling of your skin against mine.” 

Kail came onto the bed, bracing his forearms on either side of her head, and looked down into her quickly blushing face. He leaned forward, and as softly as he could, leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I will learn Japanese, so you have someone to speak with. I can’t help you with the words you’ve forgotten, but I can help you keep the ones you still have.” 

Yuri made a soft sound from the back of her throat and brought her face up to kiss him, but he quickly pulled away. 

“I’m serious. Seeing you unhappy, knowing you’ve been unhappy and hid it from me, breaks me.” Yuri saw the flash of hurt in his own face. They were always on the same side, even when they didn’t agree, and she had kept this from him. Guilt squeezed her heart. 

“I just… you’re so busy. I didn’t want to bother you with something so silly.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry Kail.”

“Don’t say sorry. Tell me you’ll teach me Japanese.” He took one hand and ran it through her hair, and brought it down to her cheek. “My wife became a Hittite for me. Can’t I become at least a little Japanese for you?” His hand slowly went further, down to her breast, where he gently squeezed. “Promise me.” 

Yuri let out a hot breath, feeling herself react to Kail’s touch. “Promise you what, Kail?”

He let his hand slide from her breast, but before she could complain, he replaced it with his mouth. He bit gently on her breast, then licked her nipple through her dress. His hand gently rubbed her inner thigh. He smiled as Yuri gasped and clenched the sheets. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me when you miss Japan.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Promise me you’ll teach me Japanese.” His hand crept under her dress and touched her, wet and quivering. His breathing turned heavier.

“Yes, Kail, yes,” she moaned, clenching her thighs around his hand. She reached up and dragged his head towards her, but still he resisted her kiss. 

“Ah, one more promise,” he teased mischievously, as she struggled to reach his mouth. He leaned back into a kneeling position, hands held up. He loved to touch her – but he also loved when she made him touch her. 

Yuri was tempted to simply chuck a pillow at his head, but she wanted him too much. And he knew it too, the arrogant jerk. “I promise, whatever it is, I promise. Please, Kail, I need you to touch me.”

Then he was on her, kissing her over and over again, tongue dancing in and out her mouth. His hips rocked into hers, pressing his erection against her trembling body. Yuri pulled at his clothes, matching his intensity. Clothing was ripped off, and they pressed against each other, skin to skin. Kail began to drop kisses down her throat, her breasts, and her stomach. He went further, and let his tongue flick against her folds. Yuri moaned, high and loud, and dug her hands into his hair, pushing him down. He continued to use his tongue and hand, pushing her closer and closer, as well as himself. 

“Yuri,” he breathed out after a time. “Do you want to know what the last promise was?” 

“Tell me… later.” She managed to choke out. “Please, Kail!”

He curled two fingers inside her, gently moving them in and out. “You promised to have another child with me. And if it’s a girl…” He pulled out his fingers and quickly moved to brace himself over her naked, trembling body, the head of his cock pressed up against her entrance. “If it’s a girl, we’re going to name her Marie or Eimi.” 

Yuri locked eyes with him. They sparkled, hinting at tears. He grasped one of her hands with his, and she squeezed.

Then, she let go of his hand, reached up, and brought his mouth to meet hers. She kissed him sweetly, soft quick kisses in between whispering I love you to each other. 

Then her kisses turned intense and needful, and she shoved him away. Kail worried for a moment, before Yuri crawled on top of him, settling her hips against his. With one hand she slid his slick cock inside her. He gasped in pleasure, and gave way to full moans as she leaned over him, pushing her hands into his shoulders, and began pulsing up and down, her wet sheath clenched tightly around his length. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I want all your children.” She repeated it over and over again, as her voice rose and cracked. “I love… Kail, Kail, I love you so… oh my god, Kail!” She gasped, and he felt her come apart, spilling out and all over him. He held on as long as he could, but finally his hands dug into her back as he thrust into her, voice strangled with nonsense words, coming hard inside her. 

Yuri slid off him and curled up into his side, one leg thrown over his and her arm stretched across Kail’s chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held her hand, fingers entwined. They lay there together, listening to each other’s breath and heartbeats, as the night wind cooled their hot skin. 

Kail turned his head to look at Yuri. His one, true love. She gazed into his eyes, full of that same love. 

“Shiawase,” she whispered at last. 

“…shi-awase.” He raised an eyebrow. “Shia-wase?”

Yuri giggled and pressed further into his solid, comforting mass. “The second one is closer. It means everlasting happiness.” 

Kail blinked back tears, then cleared his throat. “Hanabi. Shiawase.” His smile appeared suddenly, bright as a burst of sunlight. “Both mean Yuri.” 

Yuri laughed, and kissed him. 

\---

Two months later, Yuri puked in the middle of a banquet. Kail was overjoyed. 

\--

Two months after that, Kikkuri, dressed in a ridiculous demon costume, ran around the courtyard as his children Yaz and Kish toddled after him, enthusiastically throwing beans in all directions. Hadi and Kash were sharper in their aim, pelting the demon until he was forced to hide behind the laughing, pregnant Tawananna. Unfortunately for him, Kail decided using his pregnant wife as a shield was unacceptable, and drove him away with his own well-aimed beans while shouting, “Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi!” 

Successful in his attack, Kail rejoined Yuri, and they both laughed as Ryui and Shala helped the twins and Dail throw beans in Kikkuri’s general direction. Kail looked down at his glowing wife, and smiled at her joy. 

“In the summer, if baby Marie is here, she will see her first summer festival,” he whispered in careful Japanese. He was a fast learner, but the language was so different than any he had spoken before. Still, he had come a long way, to his teacher’s delight. 

Yuri beamed at him, pressing a hand to her rounding stomach. “That’s true. But it might be a boy!”

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before switching back to Hittite. “Maybe. If so, then we’ll get to work on another one. We need a daughter, since everyone sends gifts for the beautiful Ishtar that you never wear. That way they’ll at least go to use.” 

Yuri stuck her tongue out him and he did the same in return, before they both burst into laughter. “So,” she started, “how are the floats coming along for the festival? You won’t let me step outside to check! Also, what did the Assyrian delegation say about their export taxes on wheat? Are they–”

Kail cut her off with another kiss. “We can discuss this later. It’s Dail’s first Setsubun. Let’s enjoy it, my queen.” 

While they trailed languidly after the mighty demon-slayers and demon, Kail glanced at Yuri out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. Ever since their talk she had looked lighter. If he had to dress up Kikkuri in a demon mask and throw open their store of dried beans every year, he would do so with pleasure. Maybe they could make it an event across Hattusa. Being a king and priest had some advantages, and he would use every one of them to make his queen as happy as she made him.

As if reading his mind, Yuri looked up at him. “I love you,” she told him with a grin. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough Red River fanfiction in the world, so I decided to try my hand. I haven’t written fanfiction in over **10 years!!** 
> 
> This story was partially inspired by an older relative lamenting the loss of their original language. They married and moved far from their homeland, and only one other person in the area spoke the language. This was pre-internet days in a rural area, so if one of them couldn’t remember a word it was lost to them. It broke my heart a little bit. 
> 
> Also, I always imagined Yuri mentioning bits of home to Kail, and since he’s a big ol’ adorable sucker for his wife, I think he would immediately jump on anything that would make her smile. 
> 
> For the curious, the sweet treat from Kyoto she couldn’t remember is yatsuhashi. Why yatsuhashi? Because I always forget the word for yatsuhashi despite always getting some when I go to Kyoto lol.


End file.
